Two Months to Find Love
by Harem Master123
Summary: After an ambush by Squad 11 members, Hanataro finds out he only has two months until he dies. He realized that he has lived a horrible life and has found no one that loves him. Hanataro/Harem
1. Month 1 Day 1

AN Hanataro has always been one of my fave Bleach characters for awhile, but now he is my all time favorite! I decided that I needed to add another straight Hanataro pairing fic since more than 80% of Hanataro fics are yaoi. This will also be the first Hanataro Harem! As far as I know right now.

Okay I shall begin!

Hanataro sat in his house, crying after he heard the news from Unohana. "I'm going to die in two months...why does everything bad have to happen to me?" he mumbled. He remembered how he reacted when Unohana told him.

_Flashback!_

"I'm sorry Hanataro. I've got some bad news to tell you," Hanataro heard Unohana tell him as he sat in a hospital bed. He was there because on his way to clean the sewers, he was ambushed by some drunken Squad 11 shinigami. They had beaten him and forced him to drink some weird liquids they found. Apparently someone found Hanataro after he was beaten and brought him back to the hospital, but he didn't know who since he lost consciousness after drinking the liquids.

"W-What is i-it Unohana-taicho?" he asked her in his usual stuttering voice. He looked at her and gained a confused face as she gave him a sad and pitying look.

"The liquids that entered your body were actually poisons that were found outside Mayuri's laboratory. The combination of all of the poisons have started to deteriorate the cells in your body. I estimate that in two months you will be dead," she told him sadly.

Hanataro sat there looking at her with a blank look. He then started chuckling confusing Unohana. "Hehe nice joke Unohana-taicho. I'll be off to continue my duties now," he said as he started to get up, only to be pushed back down by her. "Hanataro, I am not joking. I would never joke about something this serious! You will die!" she yelled angrily, making him flinch.

She realized how loud she was being and saw Hanataro's look so she was going to apologize, but Hanataro had already jumped out of bed and started to run back to his house. "Hanataro!" she yelled, but he ignored her and kept running.

Flashback End...

"W-w-why does t-t-this ha-have to hap-happen to me? I've always been nice to people. I've never been mean or tried to make anybody bad. I know I'm clumsy and shy and easily shocked, but what I have done to make somebody hate my life so much?" he asked up to the sky, already knowing that nobody will answer him back. Hanataro got up and headed over to his refrigerator to get a snack out of it. As he was pulling it out, he stopped himself and closed the refrigerator door.

"What is the point of eating if I'm just going to die in two months...wait two months...today is February 1st and in two months is...April 1st, my birthday. Of course, the greatest April 1st prank in my life is the loss of my life...I-I hate my life!" he yelled as he continued crying.

After a few minutes of crying on the floor, he got up and decided to head outside and get some air to cool down his head since he was slowly gaining a headache.

"Where should I walk to?" he mumbled as he grabbed his medical bag and zanpakuto. "Maybe...maybe I should head to the park near the West Gate," he said as he started on his walk.

_On the way_

Hanataro smiled as he looked at the little kids running around and playing while he was heading to the park. "I remember having such a carefree life when I was younger, but now that is over...and my life is much worse...I need to stop putting myself down. I'll just get a larger headache and this walk is meant to heal it," he mumbled.

"Hey Hana-chan!" he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Momo running over to him. "H-Hi H-Hinamori-fukataicho," Hanataro said, now back as his normal Hanataro self.

"Hana-chan, I told you to call me Momo," Momo said. Hanataro rubbed the back of his neck and chuckling nervously. "I-I'm s-sorry Hi-Hi-Momo-san," Hanataro said while blushing in embarrassment.

"So where are you heading to Hana-chan?" Momo asked him.

"I'm h-heading to the park near the West Gate," Hanataro told her. "Can I come? I want to get out of my office for awhile...since it's bringing back some...unwanted memories," Momo said sadly.

It's been a few months since Ichigo defeated Aizen and the Soul Society is trying to get everything back to normal. Some people are still in the hospital getting healed from the battles, while others are back to work like nothing happened. While others still have some emotional injuries to take care of. Momo is one of them.

Hanataro just gave her a shy smile and nodded. Momo smiled happily and followed him on his way to the park. "So Hana-chan, why are you taking a walk?" Momo asked him out of the blue to break the awkward silence that had hung over them for awhile. "Oh! I-I had a h-headache t-that I wanted to tr-try to get rid of," Hanataro told her.

Momo nodded her head in understanding as they continued walking. Hanataro and Momo looked around at the scenery on their way to the park in silence.

"U-Um Hi-Momo-san. Say someone you know i-is going to d-die in two months...how would you f-feel?" Hanataro suddenly asked her. Momo just looked at him shocked before thinking. "Well. If it was one of my friends, I would be very sad, but if it was an enemy then I wouldn't really care," Momo told him.

"O-Oh okay," Hanataro mumbled before becoming silent again. "Why do you ask Hana-chan?" Momo asked him.

"Uh, I was just wondering..." Hanataro said. She eyed him suspiciously, but sighed and gave up. Suddenly she got a phone call. "One second Hana-chan," Momo told him.

_"Hinamori-fukataicho! Shinji-taicho wants to talk to you!" _Momo heard one of her subordinates tell her over the phone. She sighed and responded,"Okay I'll be over soon. Tell him to wait." She put her phone back in her pocket and looked over at Hanataro.

"Sorry Hana-chan. Shinji-taicho wants me. I'll see you soon," Momo told him in a sad voice before Flash Stepping away. Hanataro looked at where she was standing for a second before sighing and stopping. "Well my headache isn't any better and now I'm sad again since I don't have a friend to talk to. Might as well head home," he mumbled as he turned around...only to trip and fall on his face.

"Ow..." he groaned.

AN I know it's short and I'm very sorry, but I felt that this was a good place to stop this chapter. Okay so like I said, this will be a Hanataro/Harem. First ever if I'm right.

I don't know who will be in the harem for now except for two. So I am asking if you could give me some ideas for girls to put in it. They can be humans, shinigami, arrancar, zanpakuto souls

The two who are in it are. Nel (Older form) and Harribel. I'm not sure if I should put Momo in the harem or make her a sort of older sister to him.

Ja Ne


	2. Month 1 Day 2

AN Finally a new chapter, I know a lot of you are pissed at me for not updating this in so long, all I can say is, I'm sorry. I had writer's block for this fic and others for a long time, but now I'm going to try and update more.  
I don't own Bleach, if I did Hanataro would be the main character

Month 1, Day 2

Hanataro yawned as he sat up in his bed. He stretched his arms while squinting his eyes for a second. "I need food," he mumbled to himself as he got out of bed and put on his shinigami clothes. Hanataro put a piece of bread in the toaster and set the timer. He then took out a cup and poured some orange juice into it. A few seconds after he finished pouring the juice, the toast popped out and Hanataro took it from the toaster to start munching on it.

Hanataro looked over at his clock and looked at it in shock. He was late for work! "Oh no Unohana-taicho will be mad at me!" Hanataro yelled as he finished the toast quickly, grabbed his zanpakuto, and ran towards the hospital. As Hanataro was running towards the hospital, he noticed the sad, sympathetic looks the rest of the people in his squad was giving him. _"Why are they looking at me like that?"_ Hanataro thought to himself as he started to slow down to look at everybody.

Not paying that much attention anymore, Hanataro opened the door of the hospital and suddenly felt his head be compressed by two, large soft orbs. "Huh...what's touching my girls...wait...Hana-chan! Oh poor Hana-chan!" Hanataro heard and then felt two arms snake their way around his back and pull him closer. Since the voice was feminine, Hanataro was starting to get a good idea on what the large orbs were and tried to pull away, but the woman's grip was too strong and she didn't even seem to notice he was trying to get away.

Hanataro then heard another voice coming near the woman. "Matsumoto-fukutaicho! What do you think you're doing. Let go of 7th seat Yamada now," Hanataro heard coming from someone else who had a masculine voice. "B-But taicho, haven't you heard about poor Hana-chan?" the now discovered Rangiku asked.

"Yes I have and from the way things look, you will be finishing him off quicker than the chemicals in his body. Now let him go," the taicho said. Hanataro heard a groan of disappointment and then he felt the arms pull away and lightly push him away. Hanataro looked up and saw Rangiku and Toshiro standing there. Rangiku had sad eyes looking at him while Toshiro was looking away with a scowl and his arms folded, but Hanataro could see that Toshiro was looking at him with worry. Suddenly Rangiku tackle hugged him to the ground and started crying which confused him.

_"What are they talking about and why is Matsumoto-fukutaicho doing this?...wait...I-I'm dying...that's right,"_ Hanataro thought to himself as he started crying too. Rangiku craddled his head into her bosom while sniffling. Toshiro sighed and told Rangiku that he would see her later back at Squad 10. After a few more minutes of crying, Rangiku got up and helped Hanataro up. Hanataro smiled at her and said," Thank you Matsumoto-fukutaicho."

Rangiku rubbed his head with a smile. "Your welcome and please, call me Rangiku, Hana-chan. I'm so sorry about what happened to you," Rangiku says. Hanataro tells her its okay and says good bye as she leaves to meet up with Toshiro back at Squad 10. Hanataro breathed in deeply and walked into the hospital and headed to the main room where Unohana is. As he got closer, he noticed more and more people looking at him sadly. Hanataro, getting fed up with it, ran the rest of the way there.

Finally Hanataro arrived and went in the room. When he walked in, he saw that it was very dark inside and that there was tissues everywhere. He saw that Unohana's chair was faced backwards to him so he walked up to her only to see a very emotionless looking Unohana. Hanataro suddenly became alert and ran to her side. "Unohana-taicho what's wrong?! Why do you look so depressed?" he asked her. Unohana just looked over at him and then looked at the ground.

Hanataro looked at her sadly and asked again,"Why are you depressed Unohana-taicho?" Unohana didn't answer him and handed him a sheet of paper. Hanataro looked at it and saw that it had his duties today and all of them involved him being out of the hospital. Hanataro sighed and left the room. Unohana waited until he left before she started crying again.

Hanataro passed by a silent Isane without noticing her and left the hospital. Isane watched him leave and sighed. "Hanataro..."

Hanataro grabbed the broom and headed towards one of the potholes to the sewers. It was his turn to clean the sewer today. "Man...I made Unohana-taicho sad because of my condition...I feel awful," he mumbled to himself. After entering the sewers, he started to get bored with it and sat down on the ground. "I don't see why I should even do any jobs, I mean I'm going to die soon. What's the point, what can they do to me? Exile me? Execute me? I'm going to die soon," Hanataro mumbled to himself negatively before shaking the thoughts away and getting back to work.

After a few hours, he finished cleaning the sewers and went on to his next job, deliver a package for Isane to her sister, Kiyone in the 13th Divison. Hanataro went back to the hospital and grabbed the package from an also silent Isane. Hanataro sighed when she didn't say anything either and headed to deliver the package. "I wish someone would talk to me! Wait...Rukia is the fukutaicho of Division 13. Maybe she'll talk to me!" Hanataro yelled happily as he started running, not noticing that someone was following him.

_**"Keep following that boy Nemu, thanks to that stupid Unohana I couldn't figure out what the side effects of the chemicals will have on that boy as he dies,"**_ a man told Nemu through a wireless connection. Nemu responded,"Okay taicho."

Mayuri just smirked after Nemu answered him and started to work on a new invention. Something that will speed up the process of the decomposing of Hanataro's body. "This will be perfect for research," Mayuri said before laughing maniacally.

AN I am so sorry that this chapter is short, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop. So one of the main villians in this is Mayuri. I really hate the guy and I think Mayuri would be the perfect arc villian. There will be two others. If your wanting a time frame, this takes place shortly after Aizen is defeated, but don't let that stop your voting of girls from the human world. There will be 15 girls in the harem, so please keep voting.


	3. Month 1 Day 2 PT 2

AN Here's chapter 3 of Two Months to Find Love!  
I do not own Bleach

_

Hanataro stopped running when he saw that he finally got to the 13th Division. "Finally...I'm here..." Hanataro mumbled as he breathed hard. He shook his head to clear it of exhaustion before walking up to the door and knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and he saw Kiyone at the door looking at him. "Hana-chan? Why are you here?" she asked him. Hanataro started chuckling nervously before showing her the package he brought for her. "Oh my package!" she yelled happily as she took it out of his hands and closed the door. She was about to walk away when she heard knocking again.

She opened the door and saw a nervous Hanataro. "Um I was wondering if I could come in and see Rukia..." he mumbled. She looked at him in shock for a second before smiling and letting him in. Hanataro thanked her and walked in. He walked down the hallways, making sure not to trip like he usually does. After a few minutes, Hanataro finally found Rukia's room. He knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' so he opened the door and walked in.

"H-Hi R-Rukia," Hanataro muttered. Rukia looked up from papers and looked at him in shock. "H-Hanataro? Why are you here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to visit you because I had no one to talk to since everyone is acting all sad at my division when I'm around..." Hanataro mumbled to himself. Rukia got out of her chair, walked around her desk, and hugged him. "I heard what happened Hanataro...I'm so sorry. I wish I could help you..." Rukia said. Hanataro hugged her back until he realized that he was hugging **the** Rukia Kuchiki. He blushed and let go of her.

Rukia looked at him confused before shaking her head and sighing. "Um Hanataro I'm sorry, but I can't talk to you right now. I'm behind in my paperwork so I need to focus solely on that," Rukia explained to him. Hanataro looked at the ground sadly and nodded his head okay before leaving. Rukia watched him leave sadly. "Hanataro..."she mumbled.

_With Hanataro_

Hanataro waved goodbye to Kiyone as he left the 13th Division. He slowly walked back to the 4th Division to get his next job. "I hate everything in my life..." he mumbled to himself as he continued to walk, only to bump into someone. "S-Sorry..." Hanataro said as he bowed. He looked up and saw that he had bumped into Momo, who was now on the ground. "Oh Hinamori-fukutaicho, sorry," Hanataro said as he helped her up.

After she got on her feet and dusted herself off, she hit Hanataro over the head making him hold it in pain. "I told you to call me Momo,baka," Momo said. Hanataro rubbed his head and smiled at her apologetically. "So why are you leaving the 13th Division. Did you just finish seeing your girlfriend?" she asked him jokingly. Hanataro full face blushed as he imagined himself and Rukia on a date. He quickly shook his head no over and over again. Momo just laughed at his antics and patted him on the back. "I'm just kidding Hana-chan, but seriously why are you leaving the 13th Division, your in the 4th Division," she asked him.

Hanataro just sighed and hunched over like normal before saying,"I had to deliver a package to Kiyone-san." Momo just nodded her head and then looked at him closely and saw how depressed he was. "What's wrong Hana-chan?" she asked him. Hanataro didn't want to tell her what was wrong since he felt like she was probably still upset over Aizen. "Not-Nothing M-Momo-san," Hanataro stuttered. Momo just looked at him suspiciously before sighing.

"Hana-chan, if something's the matter, you can always tell me, okay," she told him. Hanataro smiled at her and nodded his head, but gasped when she kissed his cheek. "I have to go now. Bye Hana-chan," Momo told him while hiding her blushing face and then running off. Hanataro, also blushing, touched where she kissed his cheek in shock before he stumbled his way to the 4th Division.

After a few minutes and a few falling in manholes later, Hanataro arrived at the 4th Division and headed on in. Right when he walked in, something ran into him, making him fall backwards. He heard a moan and felt something on his head so he opened his eyes and full face blushed as well as had a nosebleed when he saw that Isane was sitting on his face. _"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"_ Hanataro was thinking to himself. Isane just rubbed her head in pain. "Ow what did I hit?" she asked as she looked down.

"AH! HANATARO!" she yelled as she blushed and jumped up, off him. Hanataro lied on the ground in shock for a few seconds before wiping off his nose and getting up. "Its okay Isane-fukutaicho, it was an accident. Why were you running anyway?" he asked her.

Isane continued blushing and looked down at the ground shyly. "Um well I had taken a nap at my desk and I woke up from having a nightmare. I guess I started running in fear without realizing I was awake," she explained to him without looking at him. Hanataro 'ohed' and nodded his head. Isane continued looking away shyly. Hanataro was also still blushing, but he tried to keep his feelings under control so he can get his next job. "Um Isane-fukutaicho, do you have a new job for me to do?" he asked her.

Isane stopped blushing and started looking serious. "Actually I have a job for you from me. I want you to stay with the taicho for a day or two and try to make her happy again. She is ignoring everybody and I'm getting worried about her," Isane explained to him. Hanataro nodded his head, but then looked up at her confused. "Why me though. Why not you?" he asked her.

Isane smiled sadly as she said,"Trust me Hanataro, you're the only one who can make her happy." Hanataro then watched Isane walk away, back to her office. _"I sure hope she doesn't have another nightmare,"_ he thought to himself before heading to Unohana's office. As he walked down the hallway, he watched all of the happy patients lying in their beds with their friends around them. "I wonder if when I die in two months, anybody will be sad...what am I saying? Of course people will be sad, even if I am useless in some stuff," he mumbled to himself.

After a few minutes, he finally arrived at Unohana's office. He knocked on the door a couple of times, but after there was no answer he decided to head in himself. He slowly opened the door and was shocked at what he saw. Unohana was on the ground unconscious, hair unbraided, and with a needle next to her. "Unohana-taicho!" he yelled. He ran over to her and started shaking her, but he wasn't getting a response. He picked her up, bridal style using all of his strength and lied her on the couch in her office. He then started using a healing kido on her, but it wasn't working so he tried something else. He grabbed his zanpakuto and touched her with it.

"Please work," he muttered to himself as he saw his zanpakuto's gauge fill up. He smiled at this. It continued filling up until it turned into its shikai form. Hanataro put it in his pocket, planning on releasing the energy later. He then decided to finish healing her with his kido. After a few hours, he finally finished and fell asleep next to the couch.

At 4:30 a:m, Hanataro woke up. "Wh-Where am I? Oh yeah...I was in Unohana-taicho's office and...! Unohana-taicho! Phew, still asleep," he said. He looked at the clock and saw that it was still really late. Deciding to just spend the night in the office with her, Hanataro carefully pulled the pillow under her feet out to use as his cushion. He lied down next to the couch and started to go asleep until Unohana rolled off the couch and fell on top of him.

Hanataro felt his arm stuck under her while he was being smothered inbetween her breasts. _"Crap, no air, going to die early. Well this is a better way to die then those chemicals,"_ Hanataro thought before losing consciousness from lack of oxygen.

AN Well that's the end of this chapter, sorry its so short, but I hope you like it. I also thought I would end the chapter on a somewhat funny note ehehe. I don't usually do this, but if you have any ideas on anything you want to see in this fic other than lemons I would not care if you review and tell me.

Well Read and Review

Ja Ne


	4. Month 1 Day 3 PT 1

AN sorry for taking so long, but here's the next chapter.  
I don't own Bleach

Unohana groaned as she woke up and realized she was laying on something. She looked down and saw Hanataro under her making her gasp and jump off him. She then saw that his breathing was close to none. She quickly started CPR, barely getting him to start breathing again. She sighed in relief and mumbled,"At least I was able to save him from this." She then remembered what happened the night before.

She then looked down at him and sighed. "You saved me then didn't you, Hanataro-kun?" she asked his unconscious self. Hanataro continued lying there asleep before he started mumbling to himself. Unohana thought about trying to hear what he was saying, but decided against it. She went back over to her desk and sat down to finish the paperwork that she neglected the night before. After sitting down, she looked over and saw the needle on the ground making her narrow her eyes and then kick it away. She then lied her head in her arms as she sighed.

"I can't believe I almost killed myself last night because I couldn't save Hanataro-kun, he wouldn't want me to do that," she mumbled before she started on her work. After a few more minutes, Hanataro finally woke up. "Ugh, what happened?" he questioned while holding his head. He then looked over and saw Unohana sitting at her desk doing work. Hanataro quickly shot up and nervously smiled.

"S-Sorry Unohana-taicho, but are you okay? I saw you unconscious and it took me a few hours to fully heal you," Hanataro told her. Unohana looked at him, thought for a second, and then smiled. "I'm fine, thank you Hanataro-kun, but please don't tell anyone about what happened," she asked him. Hanataro looked at her with a worried expression before sighing and nodding his head. Unohana waved her hand to him, signaling him to come closer. Hanataro nodded his head and walked over to her. Suddenly she pulled him into a hug making him blush while Unohana just deepened the hug. Suddenly Hanataro, felt tears pour down his face making him look up and saw that Unohana was crying.

Hanataro was instantly alerted and said,"What's wrong Unohana-taicho, did I do something?" She shook her head no and replied,"No I did or well in this case didn't. I was unable to save you from that poison spreading through your body. Now you're going to die because I'm unable to get rid of it!"

Hanataro's eyes widened before he sighed and started rubbing her back. "Unohana-taicho, it's not your fault, if anything it's mine for not being strong enough to fight off those thug shinigami that attacked. Please don't cry," he told her. Unohana started to sob less after he said this, but when Hanataro tried to release the hug she tightened her grip. "Please, for just a little longer," she told him. Hanataro sighed and smiled as he went back to hugging her.

After a few minutes. Unohana let go and looked down. "Sorry Hanataro-kun, I'm your captain so I shouldn't be crying in front of you," she told him. Hanataro bent down so he could see her face and said,"It's okay Unohana, I just wished you would stop crying. I don't like it when you cry, you're not as pretty when you cry." Suddenly Hanataro blushed and started waving his hands back and forth making Unohana giggle as she looked at him. This caught Hanataro's attention. He looked at her and smiled.

Hanataro then realized something, Unohana's hair was unbraided and flowing down behind her. "Um Unohana-taicho, why is your hair unbraided?" he asked her. Unohana seemed surprised and felt her hair. Suddenly she became alarmed as she let go of him and looked around. "I don't know. I never unbraid my hair except to take a bath, someone else has been in here," she said shocking Hanataro. He suddenly felt as if someone was watching them and started looking around.

Suddenly, before anyone could do anything, Hanataro was tackled to the ground as someone smashed into the office, sent flying in the direction Hanataro was at. Hanataro groaned and brought his hand up to grab something that would help him to stand back up only to grab something soft. He was confused at what it was so he squeezed it and heard a soft 'oh'. He looked up and was shocked to see Nemu on top of him. He somehow shot himself out from under her and started bowing. "I'm sorry Nemu-fukutaicho," he said as he continued. Nemu looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry for what?" she asked him. Hanataro blushed and said,"For grabbing yo-your b-b-breast." Nemu looked at him confused, not getting why he would be so embarrassed from that. She shrugged her shoulders and looked over at the person who was now in the office. Unohana was on the other side of the room with her eyebrow twitching from what just happened until she remembered the person who had smashed into her office. She pulled out her zanpakuto and pointed it at him.

"Explain to me...who are you and why are you here?" she asked him. The guy looked at her and started shaking in fear. He had heard of her scary smile, but the glare she was giving him tops that by a lot. Before he could say anything, someone walked into the office.

"Sorry Unohana-taicho I ran into this guy in the hallway when I was coming to visit you and I discovered that he was one of the people who attack Hanataro on 'that' day," the newcomer said. Unohana looked back at the guy and everyone in the room felt the killer intent coming off of her. Hanataro looked over at the newcomer and was shocked to see that it was Rukia. He jumped up happily and said,"Rukia!" Rukia looked over at him and smiled.

"Hello Hanataro, sorry about yesterday, but I have finished my paperwork and have the day off so I decided to come and see if you wanted to hang out with me today," she explained. Hanataro smiled and was about to say sure until he remembered that he promised Isane that he would stay with Unohana until she's happy, but from the look on Unohana's expression as she 'takes care' of the guy, she looks pretty happy. He looked back over to Rukia and nodded his head.

Suddenly he remembered Nemu and turned back over to her. He helped her off the ground and said,"Thank you Nemu-fukutaicho. I promise to repay you someday soon okay, just tell me when," before walking out of the room with Hanataro. Nemu looked about as shocked as she could after he said that and slightly smiled. Suddenly she heard her 'father' talk to her.

_**"You idiot! You gave away your position to the boy!"**_she heard Mayuri say. "But father, he was about to get hit so I _-__**"Unohana is there! She would have healed him! You should have stayed hidden! You worthless piece of crap! *sigh* Oh well, it seems he wants to hang out with you and I almost have this thing ready. It will be done in two days, by the time you next see him, tell him that you want to hang out with him and then inject him with this when you get the chance,"**_ Mayuri said before he stopped talking. Nemu looked at the ground sadly before shunpo'ing away.

AN Sorry for the short chapter, but I hoped you liked this chapter. Added in some HanaHana (Hanataro/Unohana) interaction as well as some HanaNemu. Don't worry the next chapter will be longer and finish this day. Please keep voting for girls and also, who would you all like to be with Hanataro first?


End file.
